


Falling into the underground

by Animefreak1400



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefreak1400/pseuds/Animefreak1400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mountain was full of rumors, people always ended up missing around there. You never understood peoples fears though, because you found the mountain comforting. But one day when you're exploring you see a child next to a large hole going into the mountain. You manage to shove them out of the way before they actually fall down, but you fall instead. Turns out there are things, monsters,  that live under that mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on a whim. Hope you like it, feel free to leave feedback. I don't have a beta reader so it's probably pretty rough. Enjoy!

“I’ll be back later mom!” You yelled through the open front door, pulling on your back pack with the things you would need.

“Remember to grab some milk for dinner on your way back!” She reminded you of your task. You just head out the door, filing the reminder in the back of your mind for later. Your littlest sister is playing in the front yard. She’s ten years old and talking with some other neighbor kids, but she perks up when she see’s you come out.

“Hey! Where you goin’?” She asked, probably wanting to tag along whatever the answer is. Being the youngest, she always seemed to think what you were doing was cool, unlike your other two younger siblings, who weren't much younger than yourself. It was honestly refreshing when it wasn’t annoying.

“Just to fill out some job applications. You know, boring growing up stuff.” You fill her in, heading towards your bike. You had just graduated high school not long before and had been looking for a job since to occupy your time while you figured out what you wanted to do next. Though so far there was only odd jobs here and here.

“Can I go?” And there was that question.

“Sorry, not this time. I need to focus on this stuff, but I’ll be back tonight and we can hang out then. Alright?” She didn’t seem too pleased with not being able to go, but agreed anyways with a see you later.

* * *

 

After hours of job searching you needed to relax. That meant not going home, because there was too many people always there for that to be relaxing. As much as you loved everyone, and generally got along, it was a bit much at times. So instead you opted to head to your favorite place for a little exploring. Deciding to go back for the milk before going home, you rush to your favorite place.

Mount Ebott was a place everyone avoided. They say it was cured, with stories of disappearing children and monsters who lurked. Though you had never seen any in the times you were up there. Ever since you were big enough to go around the neighborhood along the mountain seemed to call out for you. Sometimes freshman year you finally got the courage to explore it. You didn’t go far at first. But as time went on you found yourself going deeper and deeper. You tied bits of string to trees along the way to make a makeshift path.

You placed your bike at the base of the mountain as you always do, seeing as how you couldn’t ride it up there. The forest on the mountain was always so peaceful to you. The quiet, gentle sounds of the forest. The sunlight filtering through the trees, and at night, the stars. It was your goal to make a path to the top so you could see those better. But so far it only went half way up. Being worn down from a few years of use now, it doesn’t take long for you to reach the end of your path. Taking the string out of your pocket, you decide to continue it.

An hour into your work you decide to take a break and sit on a fallen log. Shrugging off your backpack, you reach for one of the water bottles you always carry in it. Doing all this was actually some pretty hard work after all. You wonder if you will have the energy for it once you actually get a job, or would all your hard work go to waist? The sound of a stick breaking brings you out of your thoughts. That was too big for an animal. At least any that were on this mountain, you checked into what you would find here.

Turning towards the sound, you see something far off. Squinting you see what looks like to be a person and, upon getting closer, you see it's a kid. It actually looked like one of the kids your little sister would play with. Next to a gaping hole that could fit a few cars. A wave of panic hits you.

“Hey! Get back from that!” They jump in surprise, which must cause them to lose their balance, because their waving their arms around trying to gain it back. Scared they will fall, you lunge forward and yank them back as far as you could. Thankfully they fell backwards with a thud, but didn’t seem hurt as their eyes widened in shock.

While their momentum was backwards, you couldn’t stop yours that pushed you forward. The gaping black hole looked you in the eyes as it welcomed you in and swallowed you whole.

* * *

 

The first sense that came back to you was touch. Under your fingertips, all you could think of to describe the feeling in your hazed mind was ‘soft’. Yes, whatever you landed on was definitely soft. You groan. Your head hurts as you start to break through the haziness.

“My head…” You mumble painfully to yourself. Opening your eyes, you see very far above you the light from above the hole you fell into. _Oh. That's right. The kid_ … You think, how you ended up down here starting to come back to you. Sitting up slowly, you wince as your head spins. It hurts, but above you looks darker than earlier. Who knew how long you had been passed out. Mom was probably getting worried. You hated making her worry, which is why she had no clue where you were. With the mountain terrifying her, it seemed better to just not tell her that you visited the mountain.

“Good job. Now you're going to die because no one knows where to even _look_.” You sigh. No, you shouldn’t think like that. Standing up slowly, you check yourself over and notice only small cuts and bruises. Well, that’s good. Must be a lot of flowers to break that big of a fall so well for you. Looking around you find your backpack thrown to the side. Only having one shoulder strap on last time it was on your back, it didn’t stay very attached on the way down. You imagine landing on it and decide that was probably a good thing.

As you look around, you see that all of the walls head straight up. So even if you miraculously knew how to rock climb, you would definitely need equipment. That left going straight back up out of the running. Trying your phone to call for help, you see there is no signal. So exploring wins.

You head off in the direction of a large tunnel, the only way out of the area you were in now. You were glad for its size, seeing as small places made you uncomfortable. Thinking of your little siblings and your mother, you’re determined to make it out.

* * *

 

The first living thing you come across happens to be a rather cheerful talking flower. This makes you question if you actually fell on your head after all. But when you talk to yourself out loud about this, another sign that you were losing it down here, the thing looked rather offended.

“You’re not crazy.” They said in a cheerful tone after the hurt look disappears from their face. “But welcome to the underground! I’m Flowey the flower, and I would like to show you some things to help you on your way out!”

“Oh, yeah… well thanks. Am I gonna run into… into other talking flowers? Or are you special?” You ask nervously. If you were going crazy might as well learn how to operate under it all. You feel like Alice after she fell into the rabbit hole. The comparison feels pretty accurate.

“This is the world of monsters.” The flower explains, making you feel more uneasy than before. Monsters. The image of the things that hide under beds and eat people run through your mind. “It must be confusing. But don’t worry! Little old me will show you how things work around here!” Their voice is cheerful and full of joy, you can’t help but to grow at ease. Though that doesn’t last for long because a red glow comes from your chest as a red heart appears in front of it.

“What the hell?” You wonder, reaching out for the thing that popped out of your chest, having every intention of putting it back. Though you had no clue what it was, it was safe to assume that if it was in you, it should stay in you. But your fingers pass right through it.

“This is your soul! It starts out weak, but can get strong if you gain lots of LV!” The flower acts like this is normal and as if you aren’t freaking out.

“What the heck is LV?” You ask in a panic.

“Why, LOVE of course!” It says cheerfully. “Don’t worry I’ll share some with you!” Suddenly little white… seeds? They are floating in the air around the flower. “Down here it is shared through ‘friendliness pellets’. Make sure to catch as many as you can!”

You furrow your brows, not sure what to make of these little ‘friendliness pellets’. But the flower seems to want to help, so you decide to test them anyways. Hesitantly, you reach out to catch one of them. Definitely not a good thing. You catch one, giving you a small cut and instantly your chest _burns_ , making you clutch it in pain. The others scrape along your arms and legs, making the sensation worse. Not good. Looking up at the flower, you see that its face is now twisted in a smile that you can only think of as evil.

“You idiot.” It says, the voice now deeper and sounding like the demons off an old tv show you used to watch. Guess that cheery voice was an act after all. “In this world, it’s killed or be killed.” Fuck. You turn to run. Fuck, fuck. The pellets are chasing you, being pretty fast about it too. Fuck, fuck, fuck. You trip and fall onto your side, hands circled around your soul, feeling the air off of one right above where your head just was. One catches your leg, giving you yet another cut and burning your chest. Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck. The flower is watching you with the evil smile as it lines up another round of pellets. You stare at it wide eyed, knowing you wouldn’t be able to move fast enough this time.

Just then a ball of fire comes from behind you and hits the flower, knocking it away. It looks behind you to see what hit it, before having a quick look of shock and disappearing into the ground. Great. The demon weed was scared of something- and it was behind you. Panicking, you scramble to your feet and back away from where the creature was. Though maybe the fact that your soul disappeared into your chest was a good sign.

Now looking, it was probably about seven feet tall. More than a little intimidating. It had white fur and looked rather like a… goat. It was a goat monster. A lady one if the manner of dress was anything to go by. The voice confirmed it for you.

“Such a nasty creature…” The monster says with an unhappy look. Well, that was uncalled for.

“Hey! I’m actually mildly attractive where I come from!” You defend to her, whose eyes go wide.

“Oh! No, my child, I apologize. Not you! You are lovely, I was speaking of the thing that attacked you.” She backtracks, looking rather sheepish for a goat. Ha. You crack yourself up. She takes a step towards you, which makes you take a step back and narrow your eyes. So maybe she didn’t insult you, but you still didn’t have any idea of her intentions. Maybe she wanted you for a snack instead. After all, the flower said killed or be killed. Things usually kill for food, right? It might be shallow logic, but not much about today was very logical.

 _Welcome to wonderland, Alice. You even fell down the fucking rabbit hole._ You think to yourself darkly. At least you could take small comfort in the fact it was you and not a kid. You got to live more. Not much, but still. Counted for something, right?

“My child, you are hurt… won’t you let me help you?” The lady says, bringing you out of your mind and back to the situation. You really shouldn’t retreat into your head so much. It could seriously get you killed at this point.

“Why would you wanna help me?” You ask bluntly, just wanting to figure things out and get the hell out. The ladies face falls slightly, though you can tell she is trying not to get discouraged.

“Do I need a reason? I saw you in trouble, attacked and looking like you needed help.” She said calmly.

“You did help me, a ton actually. I really appreciate it.” You tell her honestly. Though you didn't know how far you wanted to go in accepting help after the first creature you met tried to kill you. “I’m good now, really. Got a med kit and everything. So now you can go back to whatever you all do down here, right?” _Please leave me alone_. You think, feeling like you were bound to collapse any moment. But she has a determined look to not leave you on your own.

“I understand being wary after such an event, but I assure you I only want to help. You’re HP is very low at this point.” She digs something out of her pocket. “At least take this.” She holds out a piece of candy.

“Why would I want candy? Don’t get me wrong, I have a sweet tooth, but doesn’t seem like the time.” What the hell did she mean by HP anyways? Like health in a game? Well, it didn’t seem like much of a stretch. Anyone could look at you and see you were in rough shape.

“It will heal you. It gives you more HP.” She informed you, not making another move.

“Like medicine?” You ask, making a move closer, curiosity getting the better of you.

“Something like that.” She smiles, something that would make you less likely to trust her, if it wasn't for the warm feeling the genuine smile gave you. It was such a warm smile, something that reminded you of your mom. Hesitantly, you take a step closer again and take the candy from her hand. Er, paw?

“... Here goes nothing.” You shrug, popping the candy in your mouth. It turns out to be actually good. Just the right amount of sweet and salty. You suddenly start to feel more… energetic. Like some energy had seeped back into you through the piece of candy. When you looked at your arm, it looked like it had done a couple days of healing in the matter of seconds. You look at it in awe, aware of the eyes of a certain monster on you as well.

“Do you feel any better?” She asks calmly, tone fully aware that you were.

“Yeah… tons actually. Thanks.” You mean it.

“There wasn’t anything you were wanting in return for that… right? ‘Cuz I don’t have anything on me I think you would enjoy.”

“Oh no. As I said, I only wish to help. Though I do hope you now trust me enough to come back to my home. You can rest and even have some pie.” She assured you gently.

“Actually, as nice as that sounds, I really need to get back home. You have any idea how I can do that?” You point up as you say home, just to make sure she has the right idea. You’re not sure that you feel comfortable enough to head home with her anyways. Not yet, even if you were feeling certain she was not going to hurt you. No point in healing something you wanted to hurt, right?

Her gentle smile fades away ask you ask about going home and for a moment she doesn’t answer. She suddenly looks a million miles away, lost in thought. “That is a long path, one that you would need to be much better prepared for. Though I would be willing to point you in the right direction should you prove you were ready for the challenges, I think you should come rest for a few days first.” Her expression is one of stone, determined and unmoving. She made it sound like getting home was going to be really tough….

“Well as obvious as that should have been, sounds like you know a lot of things I don’t…” You pause, feeling uneasy. “So how about I take you up on that offer? You can fill me in and help me better ‘prepare’ for what I’ll be seeing, then you can feel confident about sending me into the big bad world, right?” You hope giving this suggestion is the right idea. You also hope this isn’t one of those fairy tales where the old lady in the woods lured the kids back to her house, only to eat them when they got there.

 _If there is a god, please be listening._ You pray to whoever is in that large sky getting a kick out of your situation. “That sounds much more reasonable.” Though not looking happy, the woman’s expression softened more to the warm smile she had when she handed you the candy.

“... So, you gonna tell me your name? Or do I just call you goat momma?” You attempt to lighten the mood, thinking about how she had called you “my child”. Her eyes widen at the realization.

“Oh my! How rude of me. My name is Toriel.” She smiles, giving a quick bow of her head. “What is yours?”

You tell her your name, as well as about how you fell down the hole in the first place as you walk back to her home. The energy from the candy faded pretty quickly as it turned out, leaving you feeling very tired. Hopefully she had a spear bed, given that she didn’t expect you to sleep in an oven.

Maybe you should calm down with the dark jokes.


	2. Questions, questions, and more questions.

The nice goat-lady's house was as cozy as her calm and caring demeanor lead you to believe her house would look like. It was spacious, but still small enough to be considered cozy. How that was managed you couldn’t put your finger on it. It was also very clean and well kept. Once inside she lead you to a room that looked like it hadn’t been used in ages- despite the obvious regularly dusted state. It was too… clean. Especially for looking like the room of a kid.

  
“This will be your room while you stay here, make yourself at home. As long as you are here it is yours.” She said in what you were starting to deem her ever present motherly tone.

  
“Ah thanks, I really appreciate you helping me out while I… get myself together I guess.” You rubbed the back of your head shyly, placing your bag next to the bed, then taking a seat. Though feelings tons better from what you could only call magic candy, you still had soreness. You counted your blessings that soreness is all it ended with.

  
“It’s no problem at all. It seems you have had quite the day. As I doubt you’ve ever seen monsters before.”

  
“Is that what the flower is?” You ask. To be honest you weren't sure what to call that thing that attacked you other than that. It probably spawned from satan's garden, monster seemed pretty fitting.

  
“Yes, it is what I am as well. Monsters come in many shapes and sizes, though they do have similar traits.” She said as if it were clarification, though it only raised more questions than it answered.

  
“To be honest… you and that flower don’t seem anything alike.” You told her, then shrugged. “I mean unless you plan on shoving me in an oven and baking me into a pie. That’s how it tends to go in the stories. But that would be kind of a let down if you did that.” You continued along this odd path of imaginary events, giving a nervous chuckle. “And besides, I don’t taste good. At least I don’t think so, I never ate healthy. But I suppose if you’re into bitter and sour things I might have that covered…” You trickled off before noticing the look Toriel gave you, a mix between shocked and amused- with a dash of worry. Probably couldn’t tell if you were serious. Heck- you didn’t even know if you were serious. “B-but uh, yeah. Don’t think you’re gonna actually do that…?” You tried to finish, drifting off again and looking down in embarrassment. You hear a laugh out of her. It sounds like tiny bells, the elegant laugh of some charming classy lady that you had seen on tv recently.

  
“My, that is quite assuring. You have a very imaginative mind.” She walked over to the bed and sat with you.

  
“Ah, thank you?” You said questioningly, kinda surprised how quick she was able to throw off the scenario you had just planted of her murdering and killing you. Oh boy, did you hope she didn’t actually do it. “But I have a question.” You pause and wait for her to encourage you on.

  
“What is it?” She asked.

  
“So, I fell through a giant hole in the ground, which is now the… roof kinda? So that means I'm still on earth right? Just underground for some reason?” You were pretty sure you didn’t fall into another dimension or something. But with the way your day was going- anything was possible. Maybe you would sprout those wings you wanted as a kid.

  
“That is correct, we are below the surface.” She confirmed. You didn’t say anything else trying to let that sink in. Well- it was good news. It meant home was a lot closer than it could have been. Probably the second point in your favor today, the first being the lady next to you who had managed to find you. “May I ask you a question as well?” Toriel asked, bringing you from your thoughts.

  
“Sure.” You said simply.

  
“How old are you?” She asked. Not really the kind of question you expected, but it works.

  
“I’m twenty.” You told her. “Why?”

  
“That is considered an adult for humans, correct?” She asked, sort of halfway answering your question.  
“Yeah, I guess you can call me that. The adult age is considered eighteen in my country- though others have different ages. So technically I am. But still not very grown up yet either. It’s kind of hard to explain. Do monsters not have the same ages as humans?” You hoped you explained enough. It’s hard knowing what to explain when you have nothing to tell what even needed explaining.

  
“Most age more or less like a human during their growth. But after that can vary from monster to monster. I asked because you do not wear stripes.” Stripes? What did stripes have to do with being a kid or not?

  
“What does stripes mean?” You ask.

  
“It means that a monster is still a child. Because monsters look so different from one another, small does not mean child as it does with humans.” She explained simply. Well, you guessed that made sense. Though it was hard to imagine that everyone didn’t look small to her. She probably towered almost a foot over you- and you were even on the taller side of things.  
The conversation comes to an end when you get dizzy for a moment and fall back on the bed to avoid falling off of the bed or something.

  
“Woah there.” You said to yourself.

  
“Are you alright?” Toriel asked with concern.

  
“Yeah, just a little dizzy. Guess all this information is making my head spin.” You chuckled at yourself.

  
“Well then, why don’t I let you rest? You’re probably tired after today's events.” She stood up and headed towards the door. Before she closed it she turned back to you. “I almost forgot to ask, do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon?” She asked.

  
“Uhhhh… butterscotch I guess?” You answered not sure- you didn’t really eat those flavors often. She took this into thought for a moment.

  
“Alright, I will check on you later. Let me know if you need anything.” After that she was quickly gone and you were alone in the room. You weren't sure if she didn’t have any intention to shut the light out on the way out or simply forgot. Either way the light was on and your body was feeling heavier. The light stayed on as you gave into the soreness and tiredness of your body.

  
************************************************************

  
When you wake up the first thing you notice is that it’s dark. You wonder if the lights are automatic. Sitting up you see on the bedside table a slice of pie on a plate. She must have been in the room. After standing up you conclude there must be a lightswitch since the lights were still out. It was nice of Toriel to turn them out for you. Starting by the door you feel along the wall and soon there is light.

  
The pie was very good. She must like to cook, or bake at least. It brings back memories of when your mother would let you have a chocolate chip cookie straight out of the oven. The thought makes you freeze. Your mother. How long would it be before you could see her again? Rock climbing wasn’t exactly your thing. So leaving the way you came wasn’t an option. Maybe that wasn’t the only opening? You needed to ask her about that soon. She sure sounded like it wasn't. You had to have already been stuck down here for a few hours at least. Your family was probably getting worried.

  
Finishing off the pie, you set the plate down and decide to check the room out. You had yet to take an actual look at it yet. At the foot of the bed was a container of toys. On the other side of the room was a trunk. When you looked inside you saw a lot of shoes. You doubted they were Toriels since you noticed she didn’t wear shoes. They were too small anyways. They were too small for you even, looking like kids shoes. Did Toriel have kids? You hadn’t seen any on your way in… but that would explain the stuffed animals next to the bed and the toys at the foot of it.

  
Moving on you check inside the dresser. It was one of those that had dresser drawers on the bottom with an open space above to hang things in. Inside the closet was stripped sweaters of various sizes. They ranged from the size of an elementary schooler to the size of a large middle schooler. If she did have a kid, maybe they were already grown? You had known one of your friends in high school whose mother was very much sentimental. She kept a dozen items tying into your friends childhood. It had been odd… but the mother was as sweet as a button. So you easily overlooked it.

  
You decided to find Toriel to ask her about that, along with other things. You almost forget about the plate in the corner, walking back into the room as soon as you make it out to grab it. Surely you could find the kitchen and place this in the sink.  
Down the hallway is the foyer of sorts where you came into the house. There are stairs that lead down below but you try your chances at heading for the doorway that you knew didn’t lead ‘outside’.

  
This turns out to be a good guess as Toriel is sitting in a large chair by a lit fireplace. She wears glasses that you aren’t sure how they even stay on. When she sees you, she places the book she had been reading to the side and smiled at you.

  
“Hello there, I take it you are feeling rested?” She asks. You notice the lack of “my child” now. Guess she was respecting the adult thing.

  
“Ah, yes thank you. I feel completely better actually.” Small talk was important, right? You didn’t want to see rude after all. But still,you needed to get some answers quickly. Unfortunately, she beat you to the next topic.

  
“Are you hungry by any chance? I know I left a slice of pie, but I am still unaware of how much adult humans eat.” If there was a hospitality of the year award, you were going to nominate her for it. Given that other monsters were more like her and not like that flower. God you hoped so.

  
“If it’s not too much trouble, I’m actually still a little hungry actually.” You admit sheepishly, holding up the plate and fork to show her you brought it with you. The answers could wait a little longer…

  
**************************************

  
You placed the dishes in the sink. You felt the impulse to go ahead and wash the dishes you had used, but pushed it down. You were a guest and not sure how that would go over… awkwardly probably. You went over and tried to find somewhere near Toriel that was out of her way.

  
Though Toriel called it simple and quick, it was still a nice homemade meal. You actually hadn’t realized how hungry you were until you smelled the food. She made you and herself both a plate and sat down eat. She didn’t say anything. Guess that left you to start the conversation.

  
“Can I ask more questions?” You ask, pushing the food on your plate with the fork as you asked.

  
“You may ask all that you need.”

  
“Ah, okay. So I have a lot. But I’ll try not to overload you.” The goat lady chuckles at that.

  
“You need not to worry. It is very hard to overload me.”

  
“Okay, cool. So I know I’m underground. I can’t go home the way I came.” You weren't sure for whose benefit you were going over the information for. Both probably. “But there is another way for me to get home, right?” You ask hopefully. “I mean- you all have to have a way to reach above ground.”

  
“We can not travel above ground.” She deadpanned.

  
“Oh- I mean… that’s-” You stutter out, trying to figure out what that means for getting home. You were gonna be stuck down here forever.

  
“But there is a way, yes. You are capable of leaving through it.” Though the information should make you happy, her tone leads you to believe there is something else.

  
“What’s the catch?” You ask.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“The catch. It should be good news- well for me I guess, but you have a bad look on your face. Why is that?" You asked bluntly. There wasn’t a point to not getting to the, well, point. "Is it because you can't go above ground?" Surely you would be able to find a way to take her with you if that was it. You did owe her your life after all. 

  
“Normally, I ask to not talk off such things. But you are not a child.” She looks away from you and draws her lips into a thin line. “It is dangerous beyond my home. There was a…. terrible tragedy. It sent the king of monsters into a rage. It makes it unsafe for humans.” She seems uncomfortable and not wanting to talk about the subject much. So- there was a bounty on your head for being human more or less. Great. Wonderful. You take in a deep breath.

  
“So… danger. Got it. I’ll come back to that. You said that… you, I’m guessing monsters in general, aren’t able to travel above ground?” You ask in reference to the earlier answer.

  
“That is correct.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because there is a barrier in place that doesn’t allow for monsters to pass. Truthfully, humans should also not be able to pass. But it seems that is not the case anymore.” She elaborated. More and more questions. Would any of this lead to more answers than questions?

  
“What is this barrier made of?” You ask. What kind of wall would only allow certain species to pass…?

  
“Why, magic of course.” She answers. Of course you should have guessed it- given the things you've seen. It wasn’t much of a stretch. Did the monsters place it for their own protection? That would make sense, given what you knew about history.

  
“Ah…” Your brain was frying. You were sure of it. “So where is the way out?”

  
“In the king’s castle.” Oh yay- more good news. The same friggen’ king that apparently didn’t like humans very well.

  
“Well, for the time being, would you like help with the dishes?” You ask, standing up abruptly.

  
“Is that all the questions you have?” She had clearly been expecting more. True the list was a mile long. But you needed a break before you tried out your luck to see if your situation got even bleaker.

  
“For now. I think doing something… less thoughtful right now would be a big help.” You picked up your plate and took it to the sink not far away. “Can only take in so much at a time, you know?” Turning around to face Toriel, you see that she has stood up with a sad smie on her face.

  
“I understand. Some help with the dishes would be very nice actually.”


End file.
